


Some Platonic and Non Platonic shit

by Alex1623



Category: BnHA, mha
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Hypnotism, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Stuffies!, male reader - Freeform, nonbinary reader, oneshots, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex1623/pseuds/Alex1623
Summary: This is the first of the One-shot I plan on doing.For some I don't advise reading this especially if your under 18 but i know people will read what they want.WARNING: Not all One-shot will end in a good way. One or Two Platonic and Non Platonic ships will either end in death, finding it to be a flashback and the person is already dead or will end in breaking apart. I don't do non-con ships everything is consensual. I also don't do underage so everything is aged up unless it is Platonic.You can request characters/kinks, and I will look and consider them. Be warned the thing you request may be denied or i will change it up a little so its easier.
Relationships: Aizawa/reader, Dabi/Reader, Denki/Shinso, Denki/reader, Fatgum/Reader - Relationship, Izuku/Reader, Kirishima/Reader, Mina/Reader - Relationship, Monoma/Reader, PlatoniShinso/Reader, PlatonicAizawa/Reader, PlatonicBakugo/Reader, PlatonicDabi/Reader, PlatonicDenki/Reader, PlatonicKirishima/reader, PlatonicMina/Reader, PlatonicTamaki/reader, Sero/Reader - Relationship, Shinso/Reader, ShotoTodoroki/Reader, Tamaki/reader, bakugo/reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. A/N And Request Rules

Hi Everyone! This is my first collection of One-shot. I currently don't know how many will be in it but I will try to at least get to 10 or more. Hopefully who ever reads enjoys them, feel free to request anything but Non-con and underage. I will try to update everyday but do remember I am human and I cant live off of nothing and have to care for myself. If I miss a day I will try to make up for it the next day.

Rules-  
1\. Non-con and Underage are two of the things I wont do no matter what.

2\. You can request other characters but I may not do them due to not knowing how the characters are.

3\. You can request anything in the comments and if I reply I am willing to do your request if not then I am thinking or its a no. If your going to get mad for me denning your request please don't request.

Also If you are underage don't say it in the comments just keep it to yourself please.

EDIT- Please when requesting things be descriptive of what you want so its easier for me to know how to plan it out. I don't mean crazy descriptive, a little goes a long way and it would be greatly appreciated, if not its alright but may take longer for your request to come out.


	2. ToxicLove (Bratty Dabi x Sadistic Gender Neutral Reader)(NSFW)(Blood)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a request and I was happy to do it, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Feel free to comment any advice or anything.
> 
> This is a bratty dabi x Sadist gender-neutral reader. There is a little bit of blood but its towards the end.

Dabi’s POV  
He didn't care. No matter how mad you got or how much you screamed at him, your voice just died out. He knew how you ticked. He knew you liked seeing him beg. Your E/C eyes digging into his, as you watched him glare at you. He felt nothing,not a single thing, He hated the relationship and so did you but neither of you stopped it. It tasted too good for the both of you. He still remembered the first time seeing you, it made his blood boil but also he didn't truly care. Dabi stood to the side watching you create a diversion for the both of you, He thought on a pastime which had burned itself in his mind.

Flashback(Dabi POV)

The first time you had met, handy man had said you both were supposed to be nice and get shit done. He wasn't listening at least not completely, his mind was too focused on what the hell you were, his mind littered with thoughts -New toy to play with? Last one was rather boring-. Suddenly your head turned towards and you huffed a small puff of smoke coming out, you glared but had a small smirk plastered on your face. Dabi galred back and lifted his hand a small blue flame appearing and you chuckled and shook your head turning away.  
“Will you two stop it, this is serious” Shigaraki glared his hands flexing as if he wanted to flay you both.  
“She started it” He looked at you noticing you glaring daggers at him.  
“It's they/them dumbass. Don't make the same mistake, got it” Your wings lightly twitched showing your annonce.  
“Oh well sorry your majesty i didnt know so fuck off” Dabi flipped you off and you snapped and walked off.  
The next time you spoke to him was on a job. The two of you had to go after a bunch of kids in a camp, He found it dumb and annoying that he couldnt do alone, he just couldnt handle your snappy personality. It bothered him how reckless you were, though he truly didn't care he only cared about the target they were going for and if you were too reckless the job would be ruined. In the end it was completed and you both got what was wanted though dabi had a minor cut you didnt care you only cared for seeing him hurt or bleeding and he understood that.  
End of Flashback

Reader POV  
Your blood boiled the fact that the burnt fucker had suggested that you act cute and innocent so the cops would leave had you furious. You hated Dabi but also loved the fact he gave you what you wanted...some of the time at least. You crouched low covering your head with your wings, as you could hear the close sound of shoes and the click of handcuffs. You didn't mind the idea of handcuffs but you hated the idea of being the one cuffed.  
“Miss, are you alright?” You peared up looking at a tall tan cop with his brown eyes staring into yours.  
“I-im alright, please don't call me miss' ' You tried to put on an innocent act though it wasn't the best the cop seemed to buy it.  
“Alright, Did you happen to see anything” He crouched low looking at you as if trying to read you like a book you curled your wings closer trying to hide.  
“I didn't see anything I swear” You pleaded your insides twisting as you fought the urge to gag. The fact Dabi was watching you submit was even worse; you felt weak and you hated it.  
The cop pulled you up into a standing position which caused you to act out. You squirmed and he let you go immediately and you glared at him but quickly looked away hiding your face.  
“I'm sorry” You mumbled trying to keep your act together.   
Suddenly you felt warm and your clothes started to disintegrate and the cop yelled and jolted back his uniform catching fire. Blue flames clouded your vision and you flipped your body back seeing Dabi smirk and glancing down, You quickly realized the bastard had burned your clothes. You glared and ran at him punching his arm.  
“You Bastard! What the hell!” you yelled covering your body with your wings glaring at him.  
“Not like i haven't seen it before and so we can get out,” Dabi scoffed, looking at you ignoring the punch you gave him.  
“You fucking used me so you could play with me” You started walking to the back and He followed close to you.  
“Don't act innocent, your majesty you've been using me since the day we met and I've been using you, it only seems fair” Dabi smirked and looked forward.  
“Shut up” You took off making sure to keep your wings tight around you. Your mind was swarming with the thoughts of cursing him out but you knew it end in sex though u wouldnt mind that. You needed to get your anger out and Dabi was really the only one who'd let you and you knew Dabi would hunt any jackass who tried to take you. You pushed the door open causing Kuroguri and Shigaraki to look at you.  
“What the hell happened to you” Shigaraki glared, you happened to interrupt his game causing him to die.  
“Y/N your clothes appear to be missing” Kurogiri peered at you causing you to glare at him.  
“Both of you shut up, actually Boss i'm sorry but also not sorry” You stormed over to shigaraki pulling on his shirt and kissed him right as Dabi walked in his turquoise eyes staring in horror and anger at the sight. You smirked and pulled away running away after flipping Dabi off as shigaraki cussed you out for that stunt. Dabi lit a small fire causing a chair to light up and left after you leaving Kurogiri alone with a burned chair and a mad toddler. You quickly tried closing your room door but Dabi pushed his foot between the door and the frame. At this point you knew you were dead but you loved it, You let dabi in and quickly had one hand wrapped around your neck feeling the light scrape of charred skin and staples on your chin. You quickly smiled as he glared at you, his hand snaking around the back of your neck as he gripped your H/L H/C and pulled back harshly causing you to gasp.  
“You think its fucking funny to do that. You fucking know the rules” Dabi glared making his face closer to yours so you felt the staples and rough skin against your cheek.  
“You did it first, remember burning my clothes infront of that officer?” You looked at him, his eyes looking down your chest. You had forgotten you were still naked and you lightly covered yourself with your wings but Dabi gripped them causing you to hiss in pain and he pulled them back.  
“Don't even try hiding it Y/N” Dabi let you go and you quickly wrapped your hand around his neck and pinned him to the wall  
You loved the feeling of his skin on yours, you also loved to see him hurt or to see his blood. You looked at Dabi, knowing where this was leading to. He knew it two but you both didnt care you fought constantly over little things and each argument ended in sex . That's all you knew with him. Even though you were maybe a inch or two shorter, he knew he couldn't fight something he couldn't hurt.  
“What are you gonna do? You chicken out your majesty” Dabi hissed out grabbing your wrist.  
You glared and suddenly kissed Dabi hard on the lips and he kissed back. You pushed him back as he tried to get closer to you causing you to smirk and him to frown but also chuckle a little, he licked your lips a little and you let him in letting his tongue explore every spot like it had done just last night. You pulled back glaring at him and he smirked. You stepped back grabbing Dabi’s shirt and pulled him with you and pushed him on the bed straddling his hips looking down at him. Dabi reached up and pulled you down his eyes staring into yours. Instead of kissing you he began kissing and biting your neck leaving bite marks on you. You pulled him up and removed his shirt and unbutton his pants, He smirked against your neck causing you to glance at his back admiring the scratches you had given him over days of angry sex. You pulled him to the edge of the bed standing up looking at him you kneeled down pulling his pants and boxers off. Dabi knew what was coming so he spread his legs a bit and wrapped his hand around his cock fisting it, while looking at you smirking. You glared at him and swiftly took him into your mouth bobbing your head up and down his shaft. Dabi tilted his head back and gripped your H/L hair and pushed your mouth lower making you take more of him. You airway cut off though you kept your cool by breathing through your nose, you didn't mind it, you actually loved watching him melt in front of you though you knew he would never submit fully he only gave you as much as he could to keep you hooked on him. You pressed your tongue against the underside of his cock and felt the tip hit the back of your throat. You silently sighed glad you had no gag reflex. Dabi quickly pulled you off much to your despair and he looked at you as you gasped a small string of saliva connecting your mouth to his cock. You stood up and kissed him pushing him down on the bed and gliding your slit against his cock, causing him to hiss out.  
“Someones eager. Do it already” Dabi glared at you.  
You smiled and looked at him “You're not the one giving orders, Dabi.”  
You smirked as Dabi placed his hands on your hips and lifted you up and moved up to sit over his cock and you teased him gliding the tip over your slit. Suddenly you quickly pushed it in causing the both of you to gasp. It wasnt a new feeling but everytime you had sex it felt new with Dabi. You could feel Dabis grip on you tighten and and he started to move you wanting to feel you pulse around him more.  
“Now who's eager” You smirked watching him try to get what he wanted and you light wrapped your hand around his neck causing him to look up at you and stop. You began bouncing on his cock tilting your head up lightly gasping, feeling his cock rub you in all the right places. You glanced down to see Dabi watching you bounce on him, his eyes glowed with mischief. Dabi suddenly flipped you and pulled you till you were flush against him and moved slightly, you could feel him get quicker and harder and it drove you mad. You latched onto him digging your nails into his back causing him to grunt. It was hard to hear Shigaraki still cussing you and Dabi out over all the grunts and moans that escaped you both. The more he railed you the more you dug your nails into him, It annoyed you that you weren't top but you also knew you couldn't get to hurt him like you wanted if you weren't bottom. Dabi pressed his head between your neck and shoulder and bit you causing you to gasp and you raked your nails down his back drawing a bit of blood. You moved your hand looking at the small amount of blood under your nails and you smirked.  
“Your fucking crazy Y/N” Dabi huffed and began punding your insides.  
“You know i can't resist drawing a bit of blood” You breathed out and felt your juices start to drip out. You wrapped your legs around his waist pulling him in and Dabi groaned. Dabi didn't stop pounding into you if anything he went harder knowing you loved the pain. Soon you felt dabi finish inside you. You gasped as Dabi slowly pulled out and glanced down seeing a mix of your juices seep out of you.  
“Go get cleaned” Dabi stood up looking at you and you glared at him.  
“Couldn't be a gentleman? And help?” You sat up feeling sore.  
“Have i ever been a gentle man, come on we've fucked idk how many times and i've never once helped you” Dabi smirked and laid on the bed.  
You got up and left to go get cleaned up and you came back glaring at him and walked over and laid next to him.  
“Why do our fights always end like this, this isn't very healthy” You looked at him and gilded your hand down his chest and he grabbed your hand.  
“I dont know and ya it may be toxic but its so fucking good Y/N and i dont want to change it, do you?” Dabi looked at you and kissed you. He pulled away.  
“No i don't, It's too good to stop, you burnt bastard” You looked away as Dabi laughed.  
“Night brat” Dabi turned towards you falling asleep.  
“Night Dabi '' You fell asleep your arms around dabi feeling the marks on his back.


End file.
